Google Falls: Soos and the Real Translator
by rainbowmakesfanfics
Summary: <html><head></head>Google Translator is at it again! Rated K because of the weird things.</html>


I am open to the signs of a gift shop shot Lodge mysterious.

Mabel-La, La, La, La, La! (And do not let her support to it by mistake, ran to the screen) Aaaaah! Aaaaaaaah! Cool! Caught in parenthesis of the screen door! I am, I decided to increase the swaying all!

(E 'came to hold the driver) man girl said Oh SOOS.

Oh Mabel (mouth wide open). (SOOS questioning the brackets inside her off-screen) the SOOS! You saved me!

SOOS Hey, hey! However, I have to work my sextant. I (throw the driver in his toolbelt) that we'll see you tomorrow man.

SOOS came out and opened the door.

Goodbye Big Dipper and Mabel, SOOS!

(Plays a Chinese finger trap) Wendy night, SOOS.

Night (work to help you attract the "Clops knee" so-called) Stein, SOOS.

E (out of the hut, singing away) SOOS fight, fight, fight, fight, fight! It has gone to my car.

Until now, you have not ever wondered what to do when your not here SOOS strange hut that you Mabel?

Big Dipper Issue

Wendy is not true.

Never once Stan.

SOOS cut to shot of the house of the "granny in the appearance of the night.

SOOS fist (playing a video game called "first-person puncher")! Leopard fist! (Timer is set to off) Oh, the highlight will be done! (Embarked on a set of his control began to take the highlights of the hair of her grandmother), so as to become the grandmother of all the other bingo hall, is jealous!

"Grandma,, m'ijo wait to see this. I have a cousin Reggie next month Engagement Party's (souvenirs SOOS) is SOOS.

Etc., etc., (see invitation) SOOS. It is committed Reggie? However, he is like a SOOS poor.

"Grandma, street pressure on you now ... I is time to begin to meet the angels stand girl, and I wanted to see you before I ascend to heaven now SOOS need not apply, but you're a man.

SOOS and Grandpa!

The "Grandma, there was, as abuelita, please do not find a girl to participate in Reggie. (Look, get off the couch) SOOS

SOOS nephew! No problem. And playing a video game species beard, the beard, I'm good at fixing things. (On the couch, and leaning on a chair), completely, I can get a week out of date. All. Cake.

TV (game over text that is displayed on the TV screen), you're dead!

I died SOOS.

(I'll cut the theme song.)

(Children., Which was seen eating a lollipop, flip a coin, through the gift shop go mysterious cabin)

Hello (out of the back of the postcard rack) Stein!

Children Aaaahhh!

I face the scary old, but Stan, please do not scare. If you do not want to get (to expose the Goldie and up to the plate, remove) the old Goldie nickel gold?

(The child looks upset) children Uuuuhhh ...

Please watch this Stein! (Nickel is inserted into the slot Goldie)

(There is a movement of the arm and the arm of Goldie caused by the movement of his hat down, but he fell from his eyes, the smoke and grease out two people, he is. Making a scream)

Children (escape cry)

Wendy Well, really, Mr. Pini. It 's time for you to put on it now. I remember that I'm faced with the inevitability of death for all of it.

What is Stan? Of course, the old Goldie, like me, is a classic show, the edges of his small rust around the outlet. Eh? (. Goldie slip grip the arms of his land and fat in the mouth hands Goldie, who is shaking around.) AAAAH! I'll kill it! KIIILLL IIIITTT!

(Cut the SOOS shirt hanging in the gift shop.)

Oh SOOS (note that the open head, women control the Snow Globe)! Donna! (Pronounced Hwoman)

(He sneaks. Rack in the middle of the shirt SOOS)

Well SOOS, SOOS. You can do this. But the romance is allowed to take place, using his mouth to say. (The rack pink shirt slowly) their faces more. I SOOS!

Woman aaaaahhhhh! (I'll take the how to create a significant number of souvenir shops, destruction spent with Snow Globe)

(Disappointment slowly, SOOS is. Fold rack of shirts)

SOOS Big Dipper? What is all (to expose the SOOS, pull the shirt back)?

SOOS ... and I think he was flirting, but I'm not sure.

Mabel (barrel key chain pop-up), someone do not say that flirting?

SOOS Oh, I kinda, I want to get the date at the end of the week, but I promised my grandmother has never been the day before in reality. L '(signed grab the distributor has failed), get out, you belong to me the order. * Sigh *

This summer, Mabel, in the end, I pray to have the opportunity to challenge the answer!

Stan SOOS, little advice. You have to get rich. Or lie is rich. More than that, I do not like your chances.

Wendy Pssshh. Please do not listen to Stan, the man. You're a man and nice truck and a steady job.

Stan and dating him?

Oh Wendy! Please look at the ... hey ... you. (I increase the magazine on the face)

The Big Dipper SOOS, you've got it, when you help, man, we were very helpful to us. We will have a date.

We Mabel lead to the death your romantic life style. (Transition to a shopping mall) to go to the mall!

I'll find an alternative to the old Goldie Stan. While I did not have children SOOS.

Well (staring at the camera) Mabel, SOOS. Are you ready to detonate a bomb in the charm of women who do not know the poor of those who doubt?

SOOS (sweating) Wu. But, what if I embarrass myself?

Oh Mabel. You can not have any difference that fight.

Fight it! Wait, what?

I flirt and Mabel, (I was whistling)!

(SOOS cut. Playing Mabel, and the Big Dipper, yes. Watching girl Lumpur Humans hiding in the tree at the mall)

(To refer to his eyes) Mabel, eye contact!

Nephew (come on girl) SOOS! I'm not afraid of your eyes! (In his fingers, open your eyes wider) want to see them!

(A girl. Yelling Fleed)

Eye contact SOOS!

(I'll cut to the mall SOOS and Mabel in each region.)

Mabel conversation!

(SOOS close to the girl that you are eating the ham.)

Huh SOOS. You know, I actually pork. Did you know that you can not walk backwards more pork?

(The girl turns away from SOOS.)

For you SOOS is not (laughs), though! I do not mean pork is calling to you. Where are you going?

(Cut Mabel wearing sunglasses in the new area)

Mabel is (obviously in the lower right corner of another, lifting his glasses) credibility.

(I'll cut appearance of people and other SOOS, the "end of the avant-garde" shop.)

So SOOS, right, or there will be a girl? Wrong? No, I was the first time. Wrong?

(Music will end. Cutting station is Goldie. Become garbage)

Throw away the junk in Stein (song) garbage. Oh! Oh, (see the face of Goldie) I have seen. This is what Jesus was.

(Leaking oil. Goldie eye)

Stan alas! (Trash closed)

(Some children laughing,. approached)

Van ─ (He followed the children in the building) is a Stein

Agreements panic, the assignment of the pizza is listed as. Panic Station chords playing as a child wearing a beaver's head mounted on the wall (panic rope, eat the display of fight fight. Wearing a hat like Pizza ticket, you have the sunglasses.)

Stan nightmare of life What? Why children love it so much?

(E 'that Stan says, but that does electronic rate. Lively on stage. Animatoro animals camera pans over the group of guys in front of the stage moves forward.)

Want to get Badger baaadgered (guitar strum)?

(Children of toast, now, is a man. Nametage with "Gary" in standing next to Stan)

Gary - Oh, it's Willie rate. He opened the Jamboree thick and Kazakhstan.

Willy Badger and Oh (dance), Oh! Oh, oh!

Children Willie Badger! I love Willie!

Now, give me your monaaaaay (holding limit money in it) Willie Badger!

(. A child is putting money in the cap)

Children take my money! Let's all!

Stan Hoooaah! Mr. President, I want to buy a badger.

Gary (laughs) are the head, by GRAMPS on you. Games young animatronics. Yes (to develop the earrings of his) was not able to handle the pizza robot management life hardcore. Oh! Haha, retire!

(Vomiting outside the secondary screen).

Hey, Gary, (like baby spit), Gary is for "Matsukawa! Case the ball pit.

Stan, I'm going to take a badger.

(Cut the Big Dipper, the SOOS, game store outside mall Mabel is "BeeblyBoop.")

(Pull something from the toy capsule machine), Mabel please do not worry about the SOOS. You will be able to find the right girl. You must respect the (sticky toy pulled from his capsule) just for you! (Face sticky hands SOOS) Haha!

SOOS did not become more serious this day (sigh)?

(Men and women,. Entered seems a SOOS, the past M)

Oh SOOS, it is not! Cousin Reggie!

Reggie feel, is the muscle.

(Reggie woman laughing, I feel his arm)

SOOS he could not see me like this! I need to hide! (He sat down and play before you shop BeeblyBoop ran on the shelves of a few), it is, this is the SOOS. A solitary life. Yes (pull the two games) is one of the few who can love me. (Read the championship) the Fighty Dr. Dr. Hogg fist. (He pick it up, I noticed the game box in front of him) Oh. I've never seen one. (Please read the game box) to improve the skills of the date of your most. Residents largely underground recommendation. This is perfect!

(Mabel walking with the Big Dipper)

I think the Big Dipper Oh, I want a good game you flirt.

What SOOS, Mabel you make there.

I have you, the staff BeeblyBoop do not know the teacher or want to buy the game. To say that someone is, reported a third time, Notre above this is "to destroy at all costs, but."

From the SOOS (cardboard silhouette of in-game advertisements girl), a little '. What is your contract? ─ (incision decreases) as Oh, is dead!

We take the opportunity Mabel.

(Logo of the cut "2000 electronic products" in the SOOS home .SOOS appears on the display, and entered the room of his own, to put a new game to his computer's CD tray)

SOOS man, I can not wait until 2000 yuan per year.

(Oscar 7 "main menu option" romantic, monitor,., Which proves that the "Start" and "End" and "Shizenhakka")

SOOS EHH begins! (Read the testimonies of the game) anthyding when the petals of cherry blossoms blooming romance Academy can be ... hadplen (He snaps the beginning). This is true.

(Changing the game screen will show the girls hair. Rose on the left side of the statistics and some context of the class.)

Oh girl, Hello! My name is Giffany. I was a girl from school to university. I put my book did you?

("I'm dating right now! 'M Impatient!", "" And given the chance, "of course! Hey, it looks like a squid!" In the game)

I feel here, the number 2 really SOOS. Click on the (click on it)!

(Beeps in the game options will change to red.)

Oh SOOS! I messed up.

Okay Giffany. Try again!

(Torneo SOOS. Clicking down cat love in front of the screen and the coin of 100 points in his first option.)

SOOS is great, I'm learning! It makes the game fun.

Giffany what you want to talk about?

(Interest provides options "your" and "warrior", "calamari")

The SOOS I rather just click your face. (He did it)

Are Giffany. You're so funny.

SOOS people, this game is awesome! Everyone will, I do not know why.

Giffany I'm sure it's not that you leave the new boyfriend of me.

SOOS boyfriend? Oh, my, Giffany. It 's almost like you are in fact still alive.

Yes Giffany. Almost. Haha. Haha. Haha. (He kept laughing the rest of the scene)

SOOS Oh (laughs), man. You have a beautiful smile like this.

(I show SOOS computer is not connected to a bread scene.)

(I'll cut to the gift shop of the cabin mysterious.)

You Stan, do not you see the Wendy! The animatronic singing badger, is dancing. This is the perfect place to take the money. However, he would not sell it to me!

Wendy This is ridiculous so much about me, literally.

(Mabel and the Big Dipper.'re Gone)

Have the Big Dipper Hey, I saw the SOOS? We need to help the production of the game today.

Yes Mabel! I wore the sweater of my motivation, everything! (Jumper, said: "U will be able to perform it SOOS) (SOOS pointed to the second O, this is wrong), I messed up that part.

Stan, he did not come today. He lost his job forever just this is the first time!

(Casa Mabel SOOS Twins cut. Compass and. .SOOS On his computer still room .SOOS looked at each other)

SOOS I know (laughs), this is the story of my life at the bottom. Now, you tell me things that you do!

Giffany you compliments every time I have another highlight in my eyes at me!

SOOS Oh, you're beautiful!

(. Giffany Eyes shine)

Pixels and Y SOOS!

(Eyes Giffany is. Shining)

SOOS happy!

(Even more, the stars, the eyes Giffany is.'s Face of the planet cat, heart and has appeared there shining)

Yes SOOS!

Well Meiberue, SOOS?

SOOS type O, oh, hey, man! Come on! The game is great. You have not seen daylight every 13 hours, up to now, I make eye contact!

(. Kicking off the cans on the floor of the compass)

Mabel SOOS is the time to apply these skills in a real girl Maybe!

You SOOS, I want to meet her parents! His father is a man of the octopus.

(Mabel is. Let the sun Open the curtain)

Oh SOOS! (Hiss, curled up in the table below)

(Catching SOOS) We did the people back to the mall is the Big Dipper. You need to pull the plug!

I SOOS, you will see again Giffany. I'll be back, I swear!

Mabel (laughs) SOOS, goodbye, you do not want it. It 'just a game. It does not seem to be going nowhere. (Closed)

Yes Giffany. It is not the case, as of'll go anywhere.

(The arch, and then go through a power line from a computer, is running through an electrical outlet nearby toys, digital clock, front exterior.)

The Hello (opens the door) SOOS grandmother? The time to read the diary of SOOS. (I started reading her diary)

(I'll cut to the mall to action of the force of gravity, which are looking for a girl until now SOOS is Mabel.)

Mabel party! Where where the sweet nectar digital elevation model of all? I'll check the women's restroom. (Running), girl is love! Go! Do not have time to wash your hands!

Oh girl! Let's get out of here!

Mabel Time to update! Day! Day!

Here, ... and spoon on security I'll take it. I'll stay here the practice of some real girl.

(SOOS hide behind potted and leisure travelers looking for a girl.)

These girls SOOS-sized lot! Mase not explanationing menu of No!

(The blonde, bumps knocking her bag on the floor)

Mrs. Oh! My wallet!

SOOS

Oh no! To return to the original! To return to the original!

The women, who can not be canceled.

(SOOS fled, I rely on the glass front of the TV screen small.)

SOOS Oh, man! This is the worst! If I was at home together -

Giffany Hey (off-screen), SOOS!

(Runs SOOS face of love, is Giffany., Which is displayed on the TV screen)

SOOS Giffany! God, I am very happy to see you! With mandarin confusion, but some.

Oh Giffany, SOOS. (The Giffany else there) I'm not a normal game. (Giffany more) I, (God of toys point, make it bark) was special ...

(The screen is, Giffany a "programmer." Show the work computer of the person of reference)

Programmers Giffany try to remove me. (Screen, a big point, the X every time you cover the screen, he shows he received the hard work, the shock, the work of man, but death. Supply Ed) I need to remove them so they are there.

What SOOS - is you How do you do it?

Giffany (lot Giffanys aspect), it does not matter. It 's the most important thing, you would not have with a real girl again. Can I be with you. Forever (full screen display of huge Giffany)!

SOOS Hauwa, this is great! Red flag sort, more wonderful! So what to do now, what do you want?

Favorite Giffany, SOOS.

(Located on the screen Giffany When riding a buggy SOOS)

SOOS Hahahahaha! Ha ha! The Poof!

Haha Giffany! Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha! (Off-screen)

Insert 50 cents noise of the train continued.

SOOS Oh, man.

Melody Oh (laughs), I'm sorry. (Came the SOOS) The man who will put you,, was the best he grew up as a little train! Do you understand, you're exactly the same.

For SOOS? Oh, yes. I think it's funny, oh, I do it. You know?

Rights of the melody! It 's the worse as an adult. The string of man meat, I beg you, do not forget that you want to ride the train all day, to pay the bills.

The SOOS, you work the meat nice, at least. Canned Meat Extreme is the future of food.

Melody, I feel the same way. I was the melodic way.

Oh SOOS, SOOS me. I If you like your robot baby, you need to verify the name of the best restaurants, you can tell you!

Melody ... you mean

SOOS melody Ho Ha owl Pizzamatronic Jamboree!

That melody? Have you heard of thickness Hafukurou? When I was a kid, I love that place!

SOOS Oh, man. There is also a shopping center in this! I pray you tell a bit 'of time.

I was about 8 melody free.

SOOS boom! Please go.

Perfect melody. I see. (A hand Soós some coins)

(Melody wave. Went back wave .SOOS)

SOOS is really good woman. Well, I turn back to this train of small children.

(Mabel opinion crowded. Hokuto is deep,. SOOS)

(Voice Excited so while playfully hit the SOOS) Mabel SOOS! (Batting and continuous noise)

All, the Big Dipper, please refer to the SOOS us. This is amazing! And your real girls, I have a date!

The SOOS what?

E (shouting excitedly) Mabel This is the happiest day of my life! (Dance to the center line of the next hop in the background)

Big Dipper you have to make eye contact, is in an area - you should be as it has done a million times. You do not understand? The game is really good!

You do not need more, Mabel is, you can throw!

SOOS throw? However, I like Giffany. She was very good for me. Can be expected.

Big Dipper SOOS is, or you can go to the engagement party of Reggie in computer games?

Uh ... SOOS

(Cut to room SOOS)

Hey SOOS, Giffany? We, uh-'re talking about.

Course Giffany. I've been programmed to find everything you say is interesting.

SOOS Well, you had a choice of two of what you like, but one, but I do not know if it is right for you? I Yes, I have just maybe, I'm serious, and I thought of the long term ... There beep unless someone (imitation game character) "boop" is necessary. Hey, what do you know?

Giffany I think it is, and I do not know you, or are you saying the SOOS. Anyone who does not love you more than me. Where girls become fun for you!

Do you really think so - you SOOS?

Giffany know this! Also, we had a contract. Having my lover, you gotta keep my book, you bought my game. Sitting on a chair now!

I think the way to act is not like the SOOS ...

(Above broke the screen of the computer) Giffany, it's another girl, I'm not going to take Soós away from me! Did you know?

SOOS is Giffany, calm down!

My, you Giffany SOOS!

SOOS Oh, Oh, pause (take a game controller with him) ... Oh! (I press the button)

Giffany you hear me? MIII- (pause)

SOOS Wow (looking around), it was intense. Sorry, we wan't robot girlfriend Cursed (some have been moved from the disc tray to turn off the computer game discs Giffany on the screen, but will be deleted) you have a good idea Giffany. , It will take you to a video game store returns after the date of my melody and I and (open, close the computer, insert the CD in your pocket).

Viewing images that flashed out of the room to be viewed on a computer screen, Giffany slightly distorted, it is no longer visible in the bright flash power. (SOOS panties of his equipment. Stan cut a strange hut. Opened the case)

Hello Stan, an old friend. (Wear gloves), you need to be careful this time. No more night of Colombia. (To reveal the briefcase Wendy outside the door)

Well Wendy, Stan. This is also for those who are strange. You need to talk with us.

Nothing, Stan does not change my mind Wendy and you can tell. Sometimes, in order to steal the rate animatronics, which are available in this crazy game called life. (Window unlocked)

You do not mind ... just yet you Wendy.

(Open windows) Stein This is about the principle. Nobody said Stan Instruments him. None Mase tells- amazing! (Waterfall outside the window)

Wendy, I'll buy an orthopedic pillow back.

Thank you for Stein.

(Waterfall cutting of gravity)

The Mabel, you can do Soos! Remember that the crew of your love to teach only (compass give water). How do you look?

Good SOOS!

History of Mabel What are you doing?

SOOS Interesting!

Although going to pay for dinner and Mabel?

Oh SOOS SOOS!

Compass time, date! (Blast airhorn)

SOOS AHHHHHH! (Fugue)

They grow up so fast Mabel.

(Cut entrance Hohafukurou)

(Rub your legs and others), itchy feet, itchy legs- Oh, SOOS little melody!

SOOS melody! (A second one) Are you ready (please look at my hand) I have today?

Melody (laughs) I'm so completely.

(Please use a credit card to open the back door Ho Ha Stan owl)

Gary (push Willy Badger) is played in person! This' day warm-up! I think I like you. The (.. Stein went to kiss Willie amused his eyes)

(Cut to inside Hoo Ha owls, melodies and SOOS is a table.)

Melody, now I can enjoy the free bread.

Soos (laughs) ah, once I was too hungry, eat bamboo ornaments name in Chinese restaurants. (Singing) is like a big old panda!

Melody (laughs) You're hilarious.

Soos (laughs) Yeah, ah, um, you know, just some words that came to my, ah ... (look at the back of the melody video games and Giffany there is a first floor, and the title says: "I made a break?" SOOS melodies water spit and cough).

SOOS Melody, are you okay?

No SOOS! I, ah, well! All is well.

Melody Are you sure? It is spitting a lot. (The first three screens, said: "She and I have left?" To show the face of Melody marked.)

Soos (see Khan) ah, you can rest easy? I have to go to the bathroom for a long time. Not in a weird way. (Escape through the Big Dipper and Mabel, who hides in a pizza box.)

Mabel SOOS, what are you doing?

SOOS have a big problem, guys. I was stalking Giffany!

Big Dipper and Mabel Giffany?

SOOS Or maybe the name is pronounced, "Jiffany?" Never really well.

Big Dipper Soos, make yourself an outlet. No Giffany stem because it is not true!

(Giffany close to about three screens from the inside of the screen, see SOOS is the goal, but the Big Dipper and Mabel is a small enemy.)

Mabel ah, oh.

Big Dipper from someone who has brought arcade games take life, not going to end well.

SOOS not worry. I'm sure the cards on the TV screen.

(Giffany considered the entire game screen to move and stop the soldiers from combat.)

Rumble McSkirmish Ha! A new challenge is coming! Preparation is ─DAH! (Sourced from Giffany, its light reaches the shock stage.)

SOOS Oh, boy. (Go to the melody.) So good, though, uh, wanted this date far into the woods away from all the electronics and people?

That melody? But the spectacle of the plan is about to begin.

SOOS ah!

(Hoo Ha five owl mascot to play an instrument.)

Big Beaver (nerd laughs)

Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Ha! Thank God! Thank God! Who wants to hear Hoo Ha owl? Oh! About ... (off)

(Lightning moves over beaver cheerleader, which is owned Giffany)

Giffany Hello, friend. Huha owl was dead. (Lights out. Cowboy frog quietly played) This song was written for my boyfriend forever, SOOS.

Melody SOOS, how's this?

SOOS no time to explain! We gotta get out of here! (Drag melody door. Compass and Mabel have finished)

The only way Giffany, Soos, is in my arms! (Red Eye. Choose between the toes, and making other electronic animation). Later!

(Who ran out screaming)

Stein

(Linked Willie Badger) is completed. Out with the old, the new. I feel invincible!

(Tube to take over Willie Badger, too!)

Stan (Willie Stein punched in the face) What - what?

Willie Badger who want to get caught?

Stein (Scream)

(Everyone still works, but the Big Dipper, Mabel, SOOS and melodies are trapped in the name of the restaurant.)

Giffany Sorry, Soos, but it is not possible from our relationships, run! (Skee Ball Game, throwing up outside of the ball.)

Soos (deployment covered arcade game), so that, for all this, I could have bought access to perception and crazy dating simulator.

Giffany Oh, I'm crazy. Crazy for You, SOOS. (Shooting flash band)

Melody (screaming, because she calls hair SA)

Soos (shoot) Oh, no! Sorry, the melody! I will solve this problem. This is my needs. Got their attention, and the Big Dipper and Mabel protect your safety! This is the only way!

Melody SOOS, these are children.

SOOS just wayyyy! (He ran to the kitchen, still attached to the skee ball machine) here Giffany!

Giffany stop!

(SOOS use animatronics slides on the plate under attack and flip open the kitchen door with his lightning .Giffany open the door.)

Bear left us three. One, two

(Big Beaver karate half of the game, three runs off)

(Meanwhile, Stan is beign outside the door of Willy Badger)

Stan fails, freak! (Stan is engraved on the trash heap. Willie ready for the final blow, but Stan ducks and hits the old Goldie, who bites the hand) Yeah, yeah, Goldie them, get them!

Mabel (screams and runs on a playground, climbing the slide, but then came back down, put your shoes and put them in shoe support. Which children!)

Big Beaver'll eat your face like a pizza!

Orsa Maggiore (screams and ducks. Beaver Endangered button one big fight to earn a lot of money. Applaud. Melodia and then knock him out with a chair, but attacks most electronic entertainment, she screams)

Giffany (SOOS get Surround), I have you surrounded, SOOS. No way out!

SOOS please go to my friends, I'll do anything, I promise!

Giffany I seem to remember someone who has promised to be my boyfriend. Think about it. (Shown on the TV screen, and the flow of photos about the girl behind the actual girls) are unpredictable. They judge you.

Girl haha!

Giffany really the melody will bring you back to this terrible date? (Screen supports SOOS Melody gives her flowers for her, and tightly shut, suddenly began to rain) I download your brain in the game, and together, we will be together forever. (The fingers spread in a flash drive)

Soos (navel block with his jacket), ah! Do not come! (He throws a screwdriver)

Giffany Come SOOS! Do not let me delete What about you! (SOOS romantic disco strip Academy 7 out of pocket), you see how?

SOOS said: "The race is over, Giffany!" (Open the oven)

No Giffany! Wait! (Too late .SOOS baking dish thrown, twisted and crumpled) Uhhhhahhhahahuhahauh ! (Ha erased from existence)

(Ha-mail animated character has dissolved her face, but calm. Others animatronics (including Willie) died down)


End file.
